Selectively mute
by DoctorImStillWaiting
Summary: Max has selective mutism, her sister Ally has heard her voice is at home or when she is singing. When one of her dads colleagues loses his house to a fire what happens when they move in and the mans sons turns out to be the famous Fang and Drew Walker, will Max ever talk again. I own nothing besides Ally and Drew
1. What?

Chapter one  
Max's POV  
"Max! Ally! Come down stairs!" I here my mom say. I look up at Ally and she nods, we go down stairs.  
"What's up mom?" I ask.  
"Well, one of your dad's colleagues houses caught fire and he and his sons need a place to stay while their house is being rebuilt..." She pauses for a second.  
"And they will be staying here." She finishes. I stand wide eyed.  
"Where will they sleep the all can't all fit in the guest room." My mom's face stiffens.  
"The father will be in the guest room and the two boys will be in Ari's old room." I stand shocked.  
"What the heck mom how could you that is Ari's room for a reason, you said no one would be in it, not since he died you said that would be his shrine!" Mom looks down.  
"I know Ally! But we are being hospitable! Where else will they stay." My mom hardly raise her voice so Ally and I both know not to argue.  
"Well, what a the boys names?" I ask meekly.  
"Nick and Drew Walker." Pain shows on my face I don't say another word.  
"How could you mom seriously! How could you be so stupid!" My mother look furious at Ally.  
"What do you mean Ally?" She asks with venom in her voice.  
"Now Max won't ever talk again!" My mom looks at me.  
"What?" Ally calms down a bit.  
"Max has selective mutism mom, the only time she i here her voice is at home or when she's singing, she doesn't talk at school or any where else besides home. And now since you are bringing a piece of school here, of the out side world... she will never talk again." She finishes.


	2. new house guests

Chapter two- new house guests  
Max's POV  
My mom turns to me "I'm sorry max I didn't know." She says tears staining her face. I shake my head and sit on the couch waiting for our new house guests.

Half and hour later said guest show up at the door.  
"Welcome to our humble abode Mr. Walker... Fang, Drew. " my mother says answering the door. The said people walk through the door.  
"Ally, Max why don't you show the boys to their room?" We nod and Fang and Drew follow us.  
"So this is your house?" Fang asks.  
"Yea, it is our house." Ally replies snidely.  
"No need to be rude Emo Al." Drew says. Ally growls at them.  
"Why do you people always call me Emo?" Ally asks them. They laugh.  
"Because you never smile or laugh." The adaptive brothers say together.  
"Well, there's a reason for that." She mumbles. I glare at them both. We stop in front of Ari's old room.  
"Here's your room, need any thing our rooms are right there just knock and one of us will come our, but don't even think about coming into our rooms." With that Ally goes into her room to listen to her music, and I shortly follow suit.

Fangs POV  
I wonder why they acted like that, especially Max. All my friends think I'm weird but I have had a crush on Max for a long time. And when she stopped talking I was devastated. Never got to hear her laugh or her voice again. I turn to my brother and I can see him longingly look at Ally's room.  
"Bro get it together, they are gonna think your a stalker." He turns to me surprise on his face. Then her glares at me.  
"Why doesn't she ever smile?" He asked me. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I don't know but Ally stopped smiling around the same time Max stopped talking." We look at each other with smirks on our faces.  
"My goal for the rest of my time here is to make Max talk." Drew grins.  
"And my goal is to make Ally smile." We see their mom in the door way to our room.  
"Please try I want to see Ally smile again, she has such a pretty smile. And please make my Maxie talk again." We nod and hug This woman that is dangerously close to hysteria.


	3. AN about selective mutism

Children and adults with selective mutism are fully capable of speech and understanding language but fail to speak in certain situations, though speech is expected of them. The behaviour may be perceived as shyness or rudeness by others. A child with selective mutism may be completely silent at school for years but speak quite freely or even excessively at home. There is a hierarchical variation among people with this disorder: some people participate fully in activities and appear social but don't speak, others will speak only to peers but not to adults, others will speak to adults when asked questions requiring short answers but never to peers, and still others speak to no one and participate in few, if any, activities presented to them. In a severe form known as "progressive mutism", the disorder progresses until the person with this condition no longer speaks to anyone in any situation, even close family members. **(I did not write this i got it from wikipedia) **


End file.
